Pulp and paper manufacturers continually are looking for alternatives for use of waste produced during the manufacture of various paper-based products. Although some alternative disposal methods exist, there remains a need for cost effective methods to convert at least a portion of the sludge to one or more products having a higher value than use of the sludge as a combustible fuel or other commodity.